


Amaryllis

by Safraninflare



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Goodbye Sex, No beta we die like lilith, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, chapter 20 spoilers, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safraninflare/pseuds/Safraninflare
Summary: It's Yuki's last night in the Devildom, and yet there's so many things left unsaid.Chapter 20 spoilers. If you know, you KNOW. Wanted to play around with some soft Lucifer and some FEELINGS.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	Amaryllis

Yuki has imagined this scenario over and over in her head practically since she arrived in the Devildom. She’s alone, with  _ Lucifer _ of all people, the cinnamon-candy tingle of his pact still burning through her veins. 

“I assume that takes care of all your loose ends?” Lucifer asks.

She shakes her head, a slurred combination of confidence and sorrow boiling up from her belly as she thinks about everything that she’ll leave behind on the morrow. A year flashed by in the blink of an eye, and thinking about it too hard makes everything ache.

“There’s—” her mouth goes dry, the words sticking together before she can even string them together. If there’s one thing she  _ doesn’t _ want to do here, it’s cry. Not in front of him, not in front of Lucifer. “There’s still something I have to do.” 

He looks taken aback. “There is?” 

Yuki nods, and it takes every ounce of strength inside her petite form to keep from sobbing, or running, or collapsing straight to the floor. She steps forward, closing the gap between their bodies until their lips touch.

One gloved hand cups her face, the other snakes its way to the small of her back, drawing her in as he deepens the kiss. A sharp heat burns in her cheeks, her heart pounding so quickly in her chest that she worries she might pass out. His deft tongue slips past her lips, and she gasps against him, her body keening into his touch.

It feels like it’s been hours when she finally breaks away, her breath escaping in labored pants. She’s shaking, trying so hard to maintain her composure when all she wants to do is fall apart. How could she leave him now, when it seems like he reciprocates the feelings that she’s been swallowing down for twelve long months?

“I’ve always known that you wanted to do this,” Lucifer’s voice comes out in a husky sigh, his crimson eyes narrowed with laser-focus on hers. 

Yuki opens her mouth, but a gloved finger presses against her lips.

“And I know what you’d like to do next as well,” he says.

Her breath catches in her throat and her whole body falls numb. Is this  _ really _ happening? She could swear that this was a dream. After all, if Lucifer  _ did _ have feelings for her, why would he wait until the last available minute before she left to confess? He was the avatar of pride himself, after all. He could have had her wrapped around his little finger from the moment she laid eyes on him if he wanted, so why now? Why wait?

The answer hits her a moment later, obvious as the day is long.  _ Diavolo. _ It wouldn’t do for the Prince of Hell’s right hand man to jeopardize the exchange program, but  _ damnit _ if it didn’t make her heart ache.

“Tell me then, Lucifer,” Yuki whispers through a pained smile, “what do I want to do?”

He smirks. “We’re heading straight to my room.” 

“Your room?” Yuki echoes. She presses her knees together to try to steady herself and quell the budding ache between her legs. Her entire face must be flushed red with embarrassment, even though she wants this more than air. 

“You’re going to spend your last night in the Devildom there, together with me…” Lucifer cups her face once more, running his leather-clad thumb across her cheekbone. “All night long, until the break of dawn. I’m not letting anyone else have you now.  _ You’re mine.” _

A shiver runs down her spine, causing her to melt into Lucifer’s arms. He catches her before she can fall, lifting her up in a bridal carry. She tangles her fingers in the fabric of his overcoat, his many wings wrapped around her body to shield her from prying eyes. 

Of course, she knows that the remainder of the brothers are up in the attic, awaiting her return that will never come, but Lucifer would never be so careless. He wastes no time marching them to his bedroom, each step filled with a sense of urgency that she had only seen from him a few times before.

As soon as the bedroom door closes, Yuki finds her back thrown up against the heavy wood, his lips on hers, her legs thrown around his waist. She moans into his kiss, hands already fumbling at the buttons of his coat. 

“I’ve wanted this,” Lucifer growls before kissing down her throat, “for so long.” 

Yuki pops one button, then two, but a firm nip to the skin just above her jugular makes her mind spiral out of control before she can shove the fabric off his shoulders. The idea of him marking her with hickeys and lovebites so that everyone would know exactly what happened between them,  _ God _ . She’s sure she’s already soaked through her panties just thinking about it.

“Lucifer, ah—” Yuki cuts herself off as, in the blink of an eye, he transfers them from the door to the bed. Her back bounces as it hits the mattress, her eyes wide. She scrambles to finish removing his coat, only satisfied when the fabric flutters to the floor.

“Why must you tempt me like this?” he asks. “Every day, I wanted this, wanted  _ you _ .” 

“I don’t want to leave.” The words roll off her tongue before she can call them back, bringing with them glassy eyes. The dam breaks, and suddenly it feels like all the air has left her lungs. It’s bittersweet, being here with him. It’s all she’s wanted, and yet what she can never have. 

_ “Yuki,” _ he sighs. His hand cups her face so tenderly that she wonders if he’s scared that she’ll break. “Don’t think about that now…” 

“Don’t make me leave…” she pleads, even as she starts to cry. 

Lucifer scoops her in his arms, kissing away each and every tear as it rolls down her cheeks. He’s so tender, so soft, so different from the normal tough façade that he wears. Yuki wraps her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. The spicy warmth of his cologne soothes her slightly, but her heart still aches.

“We do not have to continue if you do not wish to, Yuki,” he whispers into the crown of her head. “I would be content just being by your side.”

She shakes her head, eyes wide and pleading. 

“I want this, Lucifer. I want  _ you. _ I don’t want to have any regrets, either.” Yuki leans up and tangles her fingers in his impossibly silky hair, tugging lightly at the base of his neck. “I’m yours.”

A switch flips inside him, and he’s back on top of her. He bites the finger of one of his gloves, yanking it off with one swift motion. The other follows seconds after, allowing for him to slip his hands underneath the fabric of her sweatshirt. The feeling of is skin on her skin is utterly delicious, each touch like fire burning away her ability to think about anything but now, but this, but  _ him. _

Her top lands on the floor next to his coat, and now she’s the one scrambling to remove his shirt, to expose every bit of him to her. She fumbles with the buttons, then gives up and yanks the fabric apart with a loud  _ pop _ . The little bits of mother-of-pearl go flying in all directions, but neither one can be bothered to give a damn. He’s built like a marble statue, like the most gorgeous work of art that she’s ever seen before in her life. All she wants to do is touch his skin, to succumb to him and cry out his name in infernal ecstacy.

Lucifer’s mouth roams down Yuki’s neck once more, leaving purpling lovebites in its wake, until he gets to her bra. It’s barely a scrap of fabric, composed of red lace that Asmo had given her at some point. He raises an eyebrow at her, his expression darkening.

“Were you anticipating this?” he asks, but she just shakes her head.

“It was the only thing I hadn’t packed.”

He closes his eyes for the briefest of moments, pushing back unpleasant thoughts of her departure, and tears the bralette off of her body with an audible  _ rip. _ His hand wanders to cup her breast. He rolls her nipple between nimble fingers, coaxing a soft moan from her lips. 

“Lucifer…” 

He cuts her off by taking the other nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue against the sensitive flesh until she moans again. Every touch is pure electricity, a spark that surges straight to her core. Her nails rake against the skin of his back, causing him to bite down on her skin. 

Yuki bucks her hips up against the thigh placed precariously between her legs. The small bit of friction makes her vision burn white, her entire body slowly losing itself to pleasure. He slips down her body, trailing kisses along the soft expanse of her belly, stopping only at the waistband of her pajama shorts. 

“Do you want me to continue?” he asks, his breath hot on her skin. 

“Yes. God, yes,” Yuki cries as she throws her head back against the pillows. “I love you, please.”

The words roll off her tongue before she can stop them, but he doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, it seems to fill him with a new fervor. He tugs down the flimsy pajama shorts, leaving her only in a matching pair of flimsy red panties. 

“You love me, hm?” Lucifer taunts. His fingers skim over the silky lace, then delve between her legs. She instinctively tries to clamp them closed, but he nudges them back open. “You must, as you are positively  _ soaking.” _

He presses on Yuki’s clit through the fabric, eliciting another pitch-perfect moan from her petal-pink lips. She bucks her hips into his touch, his name falling from her lips once more. Her hand darts to cover her mouth, but he nudges it away.

“Let them hear. I want everyone to know that you are  _ mine. _ ” Lucifer tears down Yuki’s panties, allowing his fingers to dance just past her slit. 

He teases her, making lazy circles from bottom to top, taking a moment to swirl around her clit, then drops back down to skip  _ just _ past her entrance. She’s practically coming apart from his touch alone, but she’s almost certain that she’ll have to beg to get what she really wants.

“Please,” Yuki gasps as she bucks her hips, a desperate attempt to get him to slip his fingers inside. She grips at the silken sheets, at his back, anything to stabilize herself as the pleasure slips just past her again.

He stills, his lust-filled eyes narrowed on hers. “Please,  _ what?” _

“Please,” Yuki sobs, “I need… Inside…” 

Her cheeks are flushed pink and she can barely get out the words she’s so embarrassed, but the heat pooled between her legs is too much for her to take. She needs his touch, needs him to bring her to release.

“Use your words,” he snaps, “I don’t have all night.”

That’s a lie. They do have all night. There was no way that either of them were going to leave until they had to, not after this, not now.

She places her hand on top of his, slowly dragging his digits to her slit. 

“I want your fingers… Inside me.” Yuki breathes. “Please.”

“Good girl.” Lucifer smirks, then slips his index finger deep inside her entrance. 

Yuki gasps as it fills her, then again when he starts to stroke her. His thumb brushes over her clit, and she bites down so hard on her lower lip that she tastes blood. 

“More,” she moans, her hips rocking into his touch. Yuki knows she’s being greedy, but she doesn’t care anymore. She was his, and therefore she wanted as much as she could get. Lucifer adds another finger, pressing against that perfect spot that makes her vision blur, but it still isn’t enough. “More, please!”

Her voice sounds so  _ needy _ , so  _ desperate _ that he almost obliges her right there and then. He knows that with her in this state, he could have her cumming all over his fingers in a matter of seconds, but that isn’t what he wants right now. No, he wants to draw this out, to savor every moment of this before she has to go.

So, he quirks an eyebrow, stilling his ministrations as he meets her eyes with his heavy gaze. Yuki whines when he pauses, her whole body shaking to let him know that she wants—no—  _ needs _ more. 

“Can you handle another?” he asks her, his lips hovering millimeters over her neck. There’s a silent worry in his eyes, one that she knows him well enough to read. 

_ I don’t want to hurt you. _

“Please, Lucifer,  _ fuck. _ ” 

Throwing caution to the wind, he slips the third finger inside her, pumping to a punishing rhythm while working her clit. Yuki screws her eyes shut, focusing on the overwhelming feeling of pleasure, letting herself succumb to his touch.

“Lucifer, I’m gonna…” before she can finish her thought, her orgasm hits her like a freight train, washing over her with a blinding white glow. Everything feels impossibly heavy and frustratingly light at the same time, her fingers and toes and face awash with tingles.

Lucifer slips his hand out from between her legs and laps at the juices coating his fingers. Yuki reaches for his belt, but he nudges her back down against the mattress.

“Not just yet,” he growls, “I want another taste.” 

She’s about to ask what he meant when he dives his head between her legs, lapping at her cunt like it’s the finest meal at Ristorante Six. His name falls from her lips like a prayer, his feathers ghosting against her overstimulated skin.

Normally, she wouldn’t be sure that she could handle another orgasm so soon, but with Lucifer, it feels different. His touch is electric, but not painful. He’s gentle with her, his tongue barely teasing her folds, and yet she can already feel her release start to coil in the pit of her stomach. 

“Don’t hold back,” he commands, before biting the skin of her inner thigh. His mouth returns to her heat, and within seconds she finds herself cumming again.

“Lu—ah. Please…” She doesn’t even know what she’s asking for, though she finds herself up on quaking knees, her hands fumbling through undoing his belt. Her whole body is overwhelmed with pleasure, but she wants to return the favor, to make him feel good in return. 

He helps her with the belt, and somehow she manages to unzip his trousers and shove them down his legs, along with his silky boxer-briefs. His cock springs forth and nearly slaps her in the face with its length. 

For a moment, Yuki is intimidated. She’s never had anyone that big before, and  _ fuck _ she’s not sure if she can take him without hurting herself, but  _ double fuck _ was she going to try. 

Lucifer smooths his hand over her hair, his eyes connecting with hers as she licks a bead of pre-cum from his slit. He throws his head back, hissing at the feeling of her mouth on his skin.

“Yuki,” he sighs. The sound of her name on his lips makes her heart hurt for the briefest moment, but she tries to push away those feelings. She wants this, wants  _ him _ , and doesn’t want to think about tomorrow.

She swallows down the anxiety boiling in the pit of her stomach as she leans forward. Her breath makes his shaft twitch, his hips bucking closer to her. Yuki laps at the base, dragging her tongue slowly up his length until she reaches the head. She swirls around it, and with a deep breath, takes him into her mouth.

Lucifer lets out a strangled moan, his fingers tangling almost painfully in her hair. She bobs on his cock, trying to take as much of him as she can. He lets her set the pace, slowly working up and down his shaft.

“Good girl,” he purrs, coaxing her as his cock slips into her throat. 

It’s more than she’s ever handled before, and she has to consciously remind herself to breathe through her nose. He quickens his pace, using his grip on her hair as leverage to fuck her throat. She reaches down between her legs to toy with her clit, though she soon abandons the idea when she nearly chokes on his length.

“I’m close,” Lucifer warns. She can feel his rhythm get sloppier, but she doesn’t pull back. Instead, she takes him as deep as she can. He cums down her throat, but she can’t quite catch it all. His semen drips from her lips as she pulls away, which makes him smirk.

He grabs his discarded shirt off of the floor and uses it to wipe the stray bits of release from her face, then captures her mouth in a hungry kiss. He’s already hard again as he nudges her back onto the bed, his fingers tangling with hers.

“My love,” Lucifer says in-between peppered kisses down her neck. “Would you allow me to have you, all of you?” 

Yuki’s eyes meet the stark crimson of his, and she nods. “Yes, God,  _ yes. _ ” 

Lucifer nods and presses a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. He lines himself up with her entrance, his skin a scorching heat against hers. “Whatever happens tomorrow, Yuki, know that I love you.” 

Yuki gasps as Lucifer enters her, tantalizingly slow. She can tell that he doesn’t want to hurt her, that he wants this to last as long as it can, and that’s all she can hope for as well. Just the sensation of being filled threatens to send her over the edge, her whole body vibrating with need. 

He kisses her again before he starts to move, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. Yuki never thought he’d be the one to be so soft and gentle, but she wondered if that was less of his personality and more of the occasion. After all, she had no doubt that he’d absolutely ravish her given the opportunity, but now isn’t the time, not when there’s barely any time left.

“Lu—” 

Lucifer swallows her moan, giving her hand a tender squeeze as he pumps in and out of her. She’s nearly blinded by pleasure, by the feeling of his cock stretching and filling her as she writhes underneath him. She rolls her hips to match his thrusts, the sound of skin against skin and moans on top of moans filling the room as their symphony reaches a crescendo. 

He starts to move his hand, but she catches him again, her eyes pleading as he slows. 

“No,” she whines, “don’t let go.” 

“Alright then, I won’t.” He presses a kiss to her temple, then her jaw, then her neck again. 

“I’m close. Lu, I’m so close,” Yuki moans. She looks so debauched under him, her hair and makeup a mess, her lips kiss-swollen and her skin dotted with purple-red marks. He wishes he could keep her with him forever, could make love to her every night, but he knows that he can’t. This isn’t where she belongs, where she needs to be. 

His eyes prick with tears as he looks down at her, his fingers still threaded through hers. “Don’t hold back, my love. Cum for me.” 

It’s as if his words snapped the rubber band inside her, causing waves of pleasure to crash over her like a tsunami. She can feel herself squeezing around his cock, and half a second later, he’s moaning her name, his thrusts losing their cadence until he fills her with his seed. 

Yuki whines as he pulls out of her, not even caring about the cum dribbling from between her legs. She wants to be needy, to cling to him and refuse to let go, but he slips out of her grasp as her eyes flutter shut.

He reappears in the blink of an eye, this time with a wet washcloth. He dabs the warm towel between her legs, mopping up the evidence of their tryst. When he’s done, he adds it to the pile of clothes on the floor and returns to the bed, wrapping his large frame around hers.

“Promise me, Lucifer,” Yuki says as she buries her face into his bare chest. “Promise me you won’t forget me. Promise me this won’t be the last time.”

He gives her a weak smile, then kisses her again. “I promise.”

She falls asleep in his arms, unable to let go. There’s no way this could be the end.

There’s no way she’d let that happen.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO. Anyone else die during chapter 20? Because BOY HOWDY I SURE DID.
> 
> Look I love me some kinky dom Lucifer as much as the next horny gal but I just couldn't imagine the chapter 20 hoo-hoo to be like that. Lucifer may be a prideful bastard but he's still got feelings. Let me have some soft crying fuck.
> 
> Might write a part two where Lu tries to convince Diavolo to let her stay but at the same time.
> 
> I still need to write that heart shaped handcuff fic so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Follow me at safraninflare.tumblr.com or don't I guess.


End file.
